


Furever

by Okami01



Series: Dimiasheweek2020 [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Dimiashe Week (Fire Emblem), Fluff, M/M, Modern Era, Mutual Pining, No Spoilers, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:14:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23828929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okami01/pseuds/Okami01
Summary: Ashe and Dimitri have recently become roomates. Dimitri realizes that he'd do anything to make Ashe happy. Prompt - roommates
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert
Series: Dimiasheweek2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712998
Kudos: 24





	Furever

There were many good things about being roommates with Ashe. His apartment was close to the busway, it was close to the park. Ashe was there and that was really all that mattered. Ashe was a fantastic roommate. Sometimes, when he got home before Dimitri, he made dinner. The place always smelled like flowers or herbs. Somehow, the little garden on their deck thrived. It seemed that everything around Ashe grew better and stronger. Their were books everywhere, mostly history that Dimitri didn't particularly care for. But Ashe always seemed so happy that Dimitri always wanted to listen. 

When Dimitri got back home from work this time, he heard noises coming from the other side of the door. Not the noises that were the reason that he had to move out of Sylvain and Felix's place. Giggling. Who was Dimitri to begrudge Ashe his friendship? Only soon after, he heard a yelp of pain. Fumbling with his keys for an eternity. Expecting to find something that he needed to fight.

Instead, Ashe sat on the floor surrounded by cats. 

Giggling.

Dimitri is already halfway through the door, experiencing emotions ranging from worry to jealousy. He doesn't know what he's jealous of exactly. Why wouldn't Ashe be allowed to have friends over? And sure, Dimitri might have a crush on Ashe. But it was very rude to move into someone's house and then make romantic advances towards them. He could never do that. 

Whatever increasingly depressing thoughts invade his mind and quickly dissipate. Ashe is on the floor surrounded by cats. Five fluffy cats that crowd around for his attention. They look up at Dimitri. One of them hisses.

" Oh um hi, Dimitri."

Ashe's eyes widen and he sits up slowly so as to not startle the remaining cats.

One of the cats gets up and runs away.

" Hi, Ashe. Sorry, I seemed to have scared them." Animals didn't particularly like him. Dimitri didn't dislike them or anything. But getting hissed at and kicked or bitten wasn't a fun experience. 

" No, they're fine. It's ok. They need to get used to people and learn that they won't hurt them." He looks so happy when he talks about the things that he likes. His freckles move on his face.  
" Cute," Dimitri mutters absentmindedly. Thinking about Ashe.   
"They are aren't they," Ashe replies before Dimitri can mutter an apology.

" Yes, the cats! They're very cute."

One of them snuggles up to Ashe's hand.

It makes sense. Ashe does volunteer at an animal shelter. Sometimes Dimitri came to help out. As kind and empathetic as Ashe was, of course, he'd pick up a few strays along the way.

" I should have told you. I mean... they only need someone to watch them until they find a "furever" home for them."

" Furever?"

" Oh," Ashe blushes. " Yeah, it's a saying. I guess animal people are always making puns. 

Dimitri laughs. "Finding them a furever home is important. "

" Yes but I should have warned you."

" Ashe, this is your apartment. You can do- the cats are fine." Ashe could bring in a thousand cats if that's what made him happy. 

" I know... but I don't want to do something without talking to you first. You're my roommate... and you're my friend. "

" Well thank you. Do they need baths or something?"

Ashe shakes his head and he laughs. His laugh is cute too.  
" You're brave! No, they just need someone to love them."  
Ashe gets up off the floor and shifts onto the couch. The cats follow him. 

" Do you want to watch tv?"

Dimitri sits down beside him. And, mewling cats wiggling around everywhere, it is pretty peaceful. He attempts to pet one of them and it doesn't move away.

" These felines must like you because you are a kind soul."

Ashe rubs the back of his neck and giggles. " Thank you, I try."

" I think you're doing a fantastic job."

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Dimiashe week! Thanks for reading.   
> Find me on Twitter- @Tavitay


End file.
